


rumor has it

by goingmywaydoll



Series: we're lying on the moon [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Post-Battle of Scarif, i love my dramatic hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingmywaydoll/pseuds/goingmywaydoll
Summary: “Litah,” one of the boys says in a badly masked whisper, cutting her off. “Haven’t you heard? The Captain and Jyn Erso are sleeping together.”...In which everyone thinks Cassian and Jyn are sleeping together....except for Cassian and Jyn





	

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop writing about these crazy kids and do my work but i really don't want to, so here's a little fluffy piece of crap for you guys. the first part is in jyn's pov, then cassian's for the rest. this obviously takes place in the same universe as "but with you my dear i'm safe (and we're a million miles away)" which doesn't really need to be read to understand this, but it will help a bit. it picks up a bit after the first ends.
> 
> the reason i wrote this was because of all the positive and wonderful feedback i got on my other two rebelcaptain fics so....i'm not saying you should comment if you want more....but i'm saying exactly that.
> 
> also i swear i tried to make this 100% fluff but somewhere along the way my fingers decided to throw in a lil angst because apparently i have no control over them and i'm a masochistic jerk.

“Captain Andor?”

Jyn is still laughing when she looks up to see the source of the sound. A woman, not much older than Jyn, has approached their table, her hands pressed to it as she leans forward. The smile slides slowly off Jyn’s face. The woman’s head is tilted, her eyes on Cassian. He pauses in the middle of a bite, and Jyn almost dissolves into laughter again at the look on his face, but can't seem to find it in her to laugh. 

“Sergeant Lix, is it?” he asks after swallowing, his brow knit. His gaze flickers to Jyn, who shrugs in response to his unasked question. Jyn knows Cassian well enough now to know that he is thoroughly confused as to why a sergeant he barely knows is approaching him for any reason that doesn’t have to do with the Alliance, but his face betrays nothing of what she can tell he’s thinking. The woman—Sergeant Lix—smiles warmly at him and nods, pushing her long hair out of her face.

“You can call me Dara,” she says. 

When Cassian says nothing, Dara inhales deeply and says, “What do you think of Hoth?”

Jyn chokes on her water but tries to disguise it as a cough. It’s the first time Dara has even acknowledged the fact that there is someone else at the table and even still, she only glances at Jyn briefly before looking back to Cassian, who can’t tell if he’s more confused by Dara or Jyn. 

“It serves a purpose,” says Cassian and his confusion is proving to be harder to conceal by the minute. “Is there something you wanted to ask me, Sergeant Lix?”

Jyn has tried to keep her eyes trained on her plate through the whole conversation, but now she can’t help but raise her head to watch as Dara takes another deep breath before continuing.

“It’s just that…it can get rather cold here, no?” 

Jyn wishes K-2 were here so he could say something about how truly dense that statement was. She can feel something hot and angry bubbling up inside her. Her fork is clutched in her hand so tightly her knuckles have gone white. Even through the anger that’s slowly building in her, her stomach is turning with anxiousness as she watches Cassian carefully. She ignores it.

When Cassian once more doesn’t say anything, Dara adds, “If you ever need someone to keep warm with…My bunk is SQ-09. Stop by whenever.”

She walks away, hips swinging, before Cassian has a chance to say anything. He turns back to his food, chewing slowly, as Jyn studies him. She may know him well, but Cassian knows her too, and how to hide things from her. She just didn’t think it would ever be about something like this. 

“So,” she says finally and Cassian’s eyes move upwards to meet hers. “She seems nice.”

“Who?” he asks, frowning at her.

“Dara,” Jyn says. 

“Oh.” Cassian’s frown is no longer one of confusion but of deep thought. “Yes, I—Yes.”

Jyn doesn’t bring it up again and locks the image of the thoughtful look on Cassian’s face in a box in her mind.

 

 

 

Jyn decides she likes Kes Dameron from the moment she meets him.

“Any advice on how to survive on this hell planet?” the pilot asks, looking around the hangar distastefully as he draws his shoulders upwards and crosses his arms. The hangar on Hoth is only barely warmer than it is outside and Jyn can see her breath curling like smoke before her eyes.

“Spend as little time as possible on it,” Jyn mutters, prompting a smile from Cassian, who is examining Kes's mission report a couple feet away.

“Was that a smile, Captain?” Kes says, his own lips curving in a smirk as he cocks his head towards his friend. Cassian looks up from the datapad, the smile slipping from his face.

“Cassian has found a way to keep warm on Hoth, if you would like to know, Sergeant Dameron.” Cassian, Kes, and Jyn all turn their heads in unison to look at K-2SO. Cassian tucks the datapad away, walking over, a frown on his face as he watches K-2.

“Has he?” Kes asks. He knows K-2 well enough to know that whatever is about to come out of his mouth is surely going to result in a laugh and Cassian knows K-2 well enough to know that this cannot end well and there isn't much he can do about it.

“Am I correct in my calculations that you cohabitate with Shara Bey?” K-2 asks.

“Yes, but what does that have to do with—“ Kes starts, but K-2 cuts him off quickly.

“Then the captain’s preferred method of retaining body heat will function well for you,” K-2 says. 

“Are you saying that Cassian has a—“

“K doesn’t know what he’s saying,” Cassian says quickly, crossing his arms and very pointedly not looking at Jyn, who can feel heat blooming on her cheeks.

“I take offense to that,” K-2 says indignantly. “Am I wrong in my assumption that you and Jyn Erso have been sleeping together these past two months?”

“You’re sleeping with Jyn?” Kes says, almost gleefully, at the same time that both Cassian and Jyn say, in perfect unison, “We are _not_ sleeping together.”

The crowd of rebels unloading cargo ships around them quiets, their heads turned identically towards the small group. 

“Get back to work,” Cassian snaps, accompanied by a sharp glare in their direction. They practically trip over themselves in an attempt to follow the captain’s orders, but their previous conversations have clearly halted, replaced by stolen looks and hushed tones. 

“We are not sleeping together,” Cassian says again after turning back towards Kes and the others. Kes is not trying very hard to mask his laugh.

“I do not understand,” K-2 says frankly, his head turning to look at Cassian. “You share a bed with Jyn Erso each night and wake up with Jyn Erso each morning. In what way is that not sleeping together?”

“It’s—“ Jyn starts, but can’t seem to find a way to explain it to K-2. “It’s just different.”

“Does Jyn come to your assigned compartment each night that you are present in the base?” K-2 asks, ignoring Jyn.

“Yes, but—“ Cassian says, his arms crossed and his fingers tapping against his forearm. 

“Do you recline across a bed with Jyn when she arrives at your assigned compartment?”

“Listen—“ Cassian tries again, but K-2 merely barrels on.

“Do you enter a state of subconsciousness at the same time as the other while reclining across this bed?” 

“K, stop it.”

“I cannot understand why that is any different from my previous statement,” K-2 says finally, clearly at a loss.

"I think what the captain and Jyn are  _trying_ to say," Kes says, "is that while they are sleeping together," Cassian shoots him a glare and Jyn opens her mouth to protest so Kes adds, "in the most innocent sense of the word, they are not  _sleeping_ together in the other sense of the word."

"My data does not provide me with the information on another sense of the phrase," K-2 says.

"Well, it wouldn't, would it? Cassian  _is_ the one that reprogrammed you. There's no need for it, is there, Cass?" Kes says. His gaze slides to Jyn. "Or at least there didn't used to be."

" _Kes_ ," Cassian says, his jaw clenched as he fixes his friend with a look. 

"Would someone explain to me what the other sense of the phrase is so that I may file it away for future use?" K-2 asks.

"K, I would love to," Kes says and Cassian groans. "You see, when a man and a woman love each other... "

"Do _not_ give my droid the sex talk," Cassian says and Jyn can't help but let out a snort at that. 

"You started this," Kes says, shrugging. "After all, if you and Erso just gave in and started sleeping together in the noninnocent sense of the word, then we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

"Hilarious, Kes, really hilarious," says Cassian blankly. "Some of us do have work to do. Not all of us can sit around teaching droids about sex all day."

"I agree, some of us are too busy actually having sex," Kes says before adding quickly, "But not you, of course."

Cassian allows himself one more glare directed at his friend before walking away. K-2 looks between Kes and Jyn wordlessly before following him, muttering something about organics and semantics. 

"You've got yourself a stubborn one there, Erso," Kes says, shaking his head as he watches Cassian leave the hangar. 

"Cassian and I are friends," says Jyn tiredly. "Nothing more."  


"Oh yeah, I know," Kes says, beginning to walk away. But before he ducks out of sight behind an X-Wing, he turns and adds, "Shara and I were friends too." 

 

 

“Jyn?” 

People don’t often approach Jyn when she is in the training room. The look of deep concentration combined with the way she’s beating the punching bag is enough to scare anyone off.

So it’s with surprise that Jyn turns to see Dara Lix standing behind her. Jyn wipes the sweat from her brow, looking Dara up and down before saying, “Yeah?”

“I wanted to apologize,” she says, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear. 

“For?” Jyn asks, raising her eyebrows, her hands on her hips. 

“Last week, I…Well, I came up to Captain Andor at dinner, and…” she trails off, her cheeks pinking. “Well, you know…”

“No, I don’t, actually.” Jyn remembers, of course, but she has no idea what Dara has to apologize for, especially to Jyn of all people. 

“Well, I didn’t know, you see,” Dara says.

“Didn’t know what?” asks Jyn, shuffling her feet and thrumming her fingers on her leg. She's beginning to get tired of the conversation.

“That you were together,” says Dara, as if it’s obvious. Jyn’s lips part, her jaw slackening as she looks at the other woman. “I would have never approached him if I knew that he was already in a relationship. I hope I didn’t—“

“We’re not,” Jyn says quickly. Dara’s mouth snaps shut and her brows knit into a frown.

“Sorry?”

“We’re not together,” Jyn says, swallowing hard. She shifts on her feet, her fingers twitching at her sides. The room feels hotter than it had earlier and she finds herself wishing she had just ignored Dara when she first heard her name called. 

“Oh!” Dara’s eyes go wide, a blush blooming across her cheeks. “I’m sorry, I just thought—I’d heard that you were, and well, you’re always together…I just assumed…I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Jyn says, waving her hand vaguely. “I don’t mind.”

“It must happen a lot,” Dara says with a laugh. 

“What?”

“People thinking you’re together,” Dara says, again as if it were obvious. “I mean, the way you move around each other would be reason enough, but when you hear things too…well, it must get annoying.”

“Not really,” Jyn says flatly. “If you’ll excuse me…” She gestures to her training gear and Dara takes the hint, sending Jyn an awkward smile before backing away. 

And if Jyn hits the punching bag a little harder than she had been before, well, no one’s the wiser.

She doesn’t notice when a group of recruits comes in, but she does notice when she catches snippets of their conversation on the wrestling mat.

“I’d choose Solo if he wasn’t so busy chasing after the princess.” There’s an eruption of laughter and Jyn only barely resists the urge to send a glare their way.

“You know who I’d choose?” one of the girls says. She leaves a pause, clearly stopping for dramatic effect. “Captain Andor.”

Jyn hits the punching bag so hard it almost comes off its hook. She glances over her shoulder. The group of recruits is looking at her with barely concealed curiosity. She clenches her jaw and narrows her eyes. Their eyes immediately return to each other and Jyn rolls her eyes.

“Anyway,” the girl from earlier says, “My choice is definitely the captain. ”

“I don’t know…” the other girl says, “He’s so…quiet.”

“He’s _mysterious._ Besides, his eyes are reason enough,” the first girl says. “What’d I’d give to—“

“ _Litah_ ,” one of the boys says in a badly masked whisper, cutting her off. “Haven’t you heard? The Captain and Jyn Erso are sleeping together.”

The sound of Jyn’s fist connecting with the punching bag reverberates across the room, sending it into silence. Most of the other rebels go back to their training, but the recruits turn to each other, whispering furiously under their breath. The rushing in her ears is drowning them out anyway and she’s glad for it. If one more person is going to confront her about Cassian, she thinks they might replace the punching bag. 

 

 

 

“You depart at 0500 hours with a small crew. No more than four people should be necessary. Let me know who you want to request,” Draven says, examining the holo projected above the table. Cassian nods, his hands behind his back and his posture straight, the very picture of a loyal soldier.

“Sergeant Erso is available, I believe,” Cassian says. He tries to make it sound nonchalant, like a throwaway thought.

“Oh,” Draven looks up. “I thought you knew.”

“Knew what?” Cassian’s stomach drops at the implications. Draven’s about to tell him that Jyn’s been shipped off on a month-long mission, or she’s in the med bay after—

“Couples are not allowed to run missions together,” Draven says, his chin tucked into his chest, clearly discomforted by the turn that the conversation has taken. Cassian blinks, once, then twice. 

“Excuse me?” he says finally. 

“This is not an unknown rule, Captain Andor,” Draven says, his discomfort now replaced with annoyance. “I thought you were aware.”

“I am, I was aware,” he says, struggling with the words. “But Jy—Sergeant Erso and I are not a couple.”

“Ah,” Draven says. “My mistake. Put in the request for her and assemble the rest of your team. Get back to me by the end of the day, would you?”

“Yes, sir.” Cassian nods once, his eyes fixed on the space above Draven’s head. 

“Apologies about my assumption,” Draven says stiffly, as if he feels as though he must. 

“Not a problem, sir.”

“I had heard whispers. I’d rather my intelligence officers were not the subject of gossip, so if you could reign that in…” Draven lets the sentence trail off, but Cassian has worked with the man for years and he can tell an order when it’s given. 

“I will do my best,” Cassian says. “Is that all?”

Draven pauses and narrows his eyes, studying Cassian carefully. Cassian has been under many a gaze like this in his meetings with Draven. It’s not hard to wipe his face of any sort of expression.

“Is Sergeant Erso going to be a problem?” 

“Sir?”

“She has a habit of disobeying orders she does not agree with. I expect you to…neutralize that trait in her.”

“With all due respect, General, Sergeant Erso’s mission success rate is one of the highest among others of her rank,” Cassian says before he can think better of it. Draven raises one eyebrow, his mouth thinning into a small line. The room drops into silence once more as Cassian begins to wonder if he should have just kept his mouth shut.

“You are dismissed, Captain,” Draven says finally, waving a hand. Cassian nods once, salutes, and leaves the room before Draven can change his mind.

“So, where’s the mission?” Jyn falls into step with him easily, seemingly appearing out of nowhere once he leaves the briefing room. Cassian looks at her out of the corner of his eye before fixing his gaze forward on the corridor stretching ahead of them.

“What mission?” he asks, because suddenly the reminder that there is an immediate assumption they go on all their missions together now makes him feel like there is something burning beneath his skin. 

“You just got out of a meeting with Draven.” Jyn’s gait is light, her arms swinging at her side as they make their way through the base. “Where are we off to?”

“Where am _I_ off to, you mean,” he says, not glancing at Jyn to see the flash of hurt that flits across her face before she can hide it.

“What did Draven say to you?” she asks, her head tilted up to look at him. He still won’t look at her.

“Nothing,” he says.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Tough.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” she says, her voice sharpening. She’s stopped walking, and he’s forced to stop too. Two privates nearly run into them and Cassian grabs her arm, pulling her off to the side of the hallway. She rips her arm away the second he does. “It’s about everyone thinking we’re sleeping together, isn’t it?”

“I was not aware we were _not_ sleeping together,” Cassian says.

“You know what I mean,” Jyn hisses, her eyes flashing in anger. “I want to know what Draven said you to.”

“He gave me my orders for the mission, Jyn, nothing else.”

“I don’t believe you,” she says again.

“That is not my problem.”

She’s facing him now, and he can’t avoid following the way her eyes dim at his words, or the way her lips twitch downwards and her shoulders sag.

“ _Fine_ ,” she says, her tone harsher than her body language. She shoves past him, hitting his shoulder hard before disappearing around the corner. 

And later, when he’s pulling the furs over his body, he finds himself unsurprised when Jyn does not show up at his door. 

 

 

“Talk to Jyn.” 

“Bodhi—“ Cassian starts, turning to face the pilot, who’s looking at him with big, pleading eyes.

“No, you’ve got to talk to her. You think we haven’t noticed that she’s talking to everyone but you?” Bodhi says. Cassian sighs, sliding his hands into his pockets. “I don’t know what you said to her, but I can bet that you didn’t mean it.”

“I didn’t—“

“Shut up,” Bodhi says and it’s so _un_ Bodhi-like that Cassian raises his eyebrows. “We’ve finally gotten into a good place after—after Scarif and…I don’t want to…to lose that. You’re a good man, Cassian. No, _really_ , you are,” Bodhi has to add when Cassian opens his mouth. “I’m not sure where along the way you decided you didn’t deserve to be happy, but whenever it was, I don’t think it’s too late to reverse that.”

"I'll talk to her," Cassian says finally because it's Bodhi and it's hard to say no to him when he's looking at you like that.

"Thank you," Bodhi says, sighing in relief. "She gets back tomorrow on LP-07." 

Cassian nods and it takes until Bodhi has turned to walk away for him to realize what he's said.

"Wait, Bodhi." Bodhi turns, and Cassian asks, "Back?"

"Didn't you hear?" says Bodhi, cocking his head to the side. "She left on a mission with Solo this morning. Just a routine reconnaissance, I think. In and out. Easy."

"I forgot," he lies. Bodhi believes him, or at least he doesn't question him on it, walking away with a small smile. 

 

 

"I'm bloody _fine_!" Jyn's voice echoes across the hangar, making Cassian's head snap up from the mission file he's been reading. Jyn is limping down the ramp of the  _Falcon_ , Solo stomping after her. "I can walk by myself." Just as the words leave her mouth, she takes one wrong step and her legs collapse beneath her. Solo lunges forward, trying to grab her before she lands, but misses and her knees hit the floor of the hangar, eliciting a sharp gasp from her lips. Cassian wasn't far from the ship in the first place, but he's across the hangar in seconds nonetheless.

"What happened?" he asks, bending down so he's on the same level as Jyn. She glares at him, but her jaw is clenched shut in pain.

"She jumped off a building," Solo says, gesturing for a medkit and shaking his head.

"You  _what_?" Jyn flinches at Cassian's tone and he forces himself to inhale slowly.

"I'm  _fine_ ," she says again, but it clearly takes effort for her to get the words out. "I had four 'troopers on my tail and we had to get out of there. It's not like it was a high building."

"Damn it, Jyn, how could you be so reckless?" Cassian snaps, his gaze moving to her ankle, which has swollen to twice its size. He presses his hand lightly against it, looking for the break, and she hisses.

"Relax, it's probably just a broken bone, I've had worse."

"Just a—" Cassian starts. "Jyn, you've got to be more careful."

"What d'you care?" she says harshly, twisting away from him. His hands fall awkwardly to his side and she turns her head away from him, looking up towards Solo. "Just get me to medical for some bacta." Solo looks as though he wants to say something, his gaze flickering between Cassian and Jyn. 

"Oh for kriff's sake," Cassian says, adjusting himself so he's crouching beside Jyn. He slides his arms under her body and she twists violently, making it as hard as possible for him to lift her.

"Don't you  _dare_ , Cassian," she says, setting her eyes on him. The ice in them is enough to make him pause. "Put me down." He doesn't listen to her, not immediately, but her jaw is set and her eyes are cold as anything. 

"I think she said to put her down, Andor," Solo says and Cassian tears his eyes away from Jyn, fixing a glare on Solo and not caring that the other man is technically his superior. 

"Cassian," Jyn says, slow and dangerous. He knows that tone.

"Someone get a med droid over here," Cassian says, setting her lightly on the ground before turning on his heel and exiting the hangar without a backward glance. 

He doesn't see Jyn for the rest of the day, not until he makes it back to his room late, so late he can feel his eyes blinking shut on his walk back. Sleep is tugging at his mind so stubbornly that it takes Jyn speaking for him to notice her sitting on the edge of his bunk.

"Aren't spies supposed to have brilliant observational skills?" she says and his head turns so fast it almost hurts. She's sitting there, looking at him with bags under her eyes and apology written all over her features, but all she says is, "Hi."

"Hi," he says, blinking at her in the soft light of his room.

"I was going to knock, but you weren't here and my ankle couldn't take standing that long so..." she trails off and he can't seem to find the words to respond. "Captains' quarters are much nicer than a sergeants' and I missed your bed. Could I..." Again, she doesn't finish her sentence, but Cassian nods nonetheless. He's suddenly struck by the fact that she is still dressed and he thinks of how each time she comes to his room, she's already wearing her sleep clothes. Wordlessly, he digs into his drawer and tosses a shirt to her. She mutters her thanks under her breath, twisting the material of the shirt between her fingers. He turns to face the opposite wall, wondering if she wants him to leave the room altogether and if he should offer. He gets his answer through listening.

There's a small  _thunk_ as her boots hit the floor, and then a pause. Then, soft as anything, there's the sound of fabric sliding against skin. He can hear Jyn let out a shaky breath at the rush of cold air against bare skin and the sound of bedsprings creaking as she crawls under the covers. She moves and twists, settling into the bed, and he remembers that she takes long to get comfortable.

"Okay," she says quietly, "You can turn around." 

When he turns, Jyn is practically pressed against the wall, the blankets pulled up to her chin. He ducks into the refresher to change, wondering if Jyn will be asleep by the time he's done changing.

She's not.

By the time he gets into bed beside her, Jyn has moved to lie flat on her back and it makes him think of the way he lay the first time she showed up at his door. He wonders if he should let her come to the conclusion that it's all right to be comfortable with him again on her own, and if that anger from earlier is still trapped in her chest. He turns on his side so that he's facing away from her, deciding that space is the best he can offer. 

It takes two hours of a fitful sleep for Jyn to move from her spot against the wall.

He wakes to the sound of her sighing softly, her mouth closer to his ear than it had been when he fell asleep. He can feel the mattress dip in her movements, hear the sound of the sheets rustling as she turns on her side so she's now facing the same direction as him. He can feel her breath, soft on the skin at the back of his neck. His own breath catches in his throat—she's just slid her arm over his torso, trailing fire in the wake of her fingers even through the fabric of his shirt. The idea that she's asleep, that her movements are unconscious, crosses his mind as he waits for any acknowledgment of this new position. He doesn't dare turn to check if her eyes are closed, both for worry that it will wake her and for not wanting to run the risk of startling her back to reality and pushing her away once more. 

Instead, he lets his eyes fall shut and tries not to think too hard of the way Jyn's body feels curled against his.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly leave it up to these two to resolve their issues without talking.
> 
> and if you're wondering why they haven't made out yet, join the club. but don't worry, it's coming.


End file.
